This invention relates to mixing apparatus.
The mixing apparatus of the invention is particularly applicable to working doughs or batters for bakery products such as bread or cakes. However, it also has other applications, for example, mixing of chemicals or paints.
A significant contribution to the bread-dough mixing art was made in 1979 and is represented by U.K. Patent Specification Nos. 2,015,362 and 2,017,480 of Baker Perkins Holdings Limited.
Briefly, the contribution comprises working the dough in a two-stage operation, one of which is performed using planetary motion and the other using simple rotary motion.
The new mixing apparatus, (see U.K. Patent Specification No. 2,015,362), although very efficient, involved use of a complicated gearbox assembly for performing the two motions.
The present invention dispenses with the need for a gearbox, thus alleviating production problems and reducing expense.